The Date
by jimi18
Summary: Bonnie has a date


This has nothing to do with any of the books, I am just using LJ Smith's characters, and I don't own anything. But I have enjoyed playing with them!

Bonnie stretched out on the bed. The red curls spread across the pure white bed linen, her skin so pain that it almost blended in to the expensive sheets. The contrast between her long black silk night gown, his favourite colour was almost enough to make him come there and then. The un conscious cat like stretch that Bonnie just performed made him think about the night before.

The Date

Bonnie was excited, the first date that she had been asked on for a few months. Ryan was gorgeous, Tall, sexy and best of all not a supernatural of any sort! Bonnie, Elena and Meredith had been shopping for a new dress for Bonnie and she had decided to splurge on new makeup, shoes, bag and a sexy set of underwear. There was no way that Ryan was going to be seeing the underwear but it made her feel good.

The girls had come home from shopping and decided to do there nail, face masks and Bonnie's hair for her. All through the day both Elena's and Meredith's phones had been going off. Alaric was away on a field study and Stefan was trying to avoid Damon. Damon was in a bad mood; Elena was passing this information on during the day. Nobody was sure why Damon had been in a bad mood but apparently that meant everybody had to suffer. Stefan had called Elena to move there date from his house to Elena's he was going to cook for her, Aunt Judith was out with Robert and Margaret was at a sleep over.

Bonnie was ready. The simple black shift dress with the heels and bag to match the make was subital just to bring out her best features. Her hair was left down, as Elena said in case he wanted to run his hands through it when they kisses. Bonnie blushed at the thought. As she stood back and looked in the full length mirror she couldn't believe that was her looking back. She was beautiful. She was stunned. Elena and Meredith giggled Ryan would be there in 15 mins so the girls gathered everything up and rushed home. Meredith was expecting a call from Alaric and Elena was now ready for her dinner with Stefan.

Ryan was taking them out of town, Bonnie hadn't really wanted to go out in Fells Church as they would have bumped in to people that they knew and Bonnie wanted to get to know Ryan. Matt hadn't been very happy when Ryan had asked him if he minded him asking Bonnie out. Everybody on the football team knew how close Matt was with the 3 girls and they weren't sure if Matt and Bonnie were an item. When Matt had said he didn't mind through gritted teeth Ryan had called Bonnie 10 minutes later.

So here they were Bonnie was quite in the passenger seat of Ryan's car. They had already covered most topics of conversation. They had talked about school, friends and the upcoming football season. Well Ryan had talked about the football season. Bonnie had nodded and made the right noises in the right spaces. Well she hoped she had. The last 10 minutes was silence. Bonnie hoped that the conversation would be better though dinner. It was a nice place for a first date. Not expensive but nice. Bonnie sat though three courses trying to make conversation, she had asked about his family and his interests.

The drive home had been again quite until Ryan had decided to pull over to the side of the road. Bonnie could guess what Ryan was thinking. He lent forward and kissed her. Bonnie responded but there was no passion there. It didn't stop Ryan though. He pushed himself towards Bonnie; Bonnie shoved him back and told him to stop. Ryan didn't listen and started to pull down the strap of her dress. Bonnie struggled and screamed at Ryan to stop. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the roof of the car. Ryan was startled and moved back. The car roof now had a large dent in it. The door was ripped open. Ryan was now pulled up out of the car and held by his throat. Bonnie jumped out of the car.

"Damon, stop you're going to kill him"

"That's the idea Cara"

"Damon please stops" Bonnie pleaded with the furious vampire. Damon looked at Bonnie and dropped Ryan to the floor. Damon spoke to Ryan

"Bonnie told you no, did you not hear her?"

"Who are you?" Ryan gasped "she never said she had a boyfriend, besides a girl normally doesn't know what she wants"

Bonnie could see Damon's face getting darker she walked over to the men. Bonnie placed her hand on Damon's arm. "Please Damon, don't kill him. Can you please just take me home" Damon frees his hand from Bonnie's grip, "only for you Cara" Damon glared a Ryan. He stared into his eyes and used compulsion "You had a great date with Bonnie, she was perfect but you just weren't good enough. Get back in your car and drive home. You dropped Bonnie off without kissing her good night" Ryan repeated everything that Damon had said and got in his car and drove off.

Damon turned to face Bonnie "cara, you look beautiful tonight. It was wasted on that oaf" Damon cupped Bonnie's cheek with his cold hand. "Don't cry Bonnie, let's get you home" Damon wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. Bonnie looked at Damon standing there Dark, handsome and hater of humans who was being nice to Bonnie.

"How do we get home Damon? I can't see your car"

"I guess I'll have to carry you"

"Damon. How did you know where I was? Were you following me? How did you know that I was on a date" Bonnie's eyebrow went up.

Damon looked around not sure how to answer he grabbed her hand and started to walk. Bonnie looked up at Damon and smiled Damon picked Bonnie up and started to carry her. Bonnie giggled

"Bonnie, I heard Elena tell Stefan about your date" Damon said out of the blue. Bonnie just said "oh"

They were quite for a little while and Bonnie noticed that they were heading towards the boarding house.

"Damon, we are going the wrong way for my house"

"I thought that we could finish your date off so you don't waste that dress" Damon smiled at her.

When they got to the boarding house Damon carried Bonnie through to the lounge and found the record that he was looking for. Damon walked over and took Bonnie's hand and started to dance in front of the fire to wonderful tonight by Eric Clapton. As they danced Damon started to talk.

"Bonnie, I listened to Stefan and I found out you were going out on a date and I wasn't happy. I wanted to be on the date with you. So I thought I would follow you to see if he treated you ok."

"I like you Bonnie, a lot" Damon looked down at bonnie, even with her heals on she was still shorter than him. She had her head resting on his chest. She looked up

"Damon, I'm glad that you rescued me" Bonnie smiled and stood on tip toes, Damon lent down and captured Bonnie's lips in a tender kiss. They broke away and smiled at each other.

"I have always liked you Damon, I just thought that you wouldn't look twice at me" Bonnie smiled and Damon kissed her again, "how could you think I didn't like you?" Damon asked. Bonnie reached up and slipped both hands behind Damon's neck and ran her hands through his hair. Damon started kissing her. Bonnie started to unbutton his shirt. Damon stilled her hands. "Bonnie, you have to be sure, because this won't be a one off. I want you so badly."

"I sure Damon, I want you body and soul" Damon kissed her hard and picked Bonnie up and carried her to the bedroom.

The next morning Damon was watching his lover sleep. After she stretched she opened her eyes and held out her hand. "Are you coming back to bed?" she asked sleepily Damon smiled "of course lover".

Hope you liked that small interlude. Radical Times will be back with a new chapter soon!


End file.
